Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 30
Ihr wollt euch wirklich dieser Herausforderung stellen? Ganz ganz wirklich? Sicher? Noch habt ihr die Chance umzudrehen und lieber was anderes zu tun. Aber wenn ihr es wirklich tun wollt, dann kann ich euch nicht daran hindern... hier ist er: Vercingetorix. Allgemein *Ziel: Vercingetorix *Ort: Yašchas-Massiv: Ruinenstadt Paddra *Klasse: A *Belohnung: Golduhr Du willst Vercingetorix, den Herrn und Meister aller Cie'Mar, getötet haben?! So ein Unfug! Ich selbst erschlug ihn vor langer Zeit mit meinen eigenen Händen, woraufhin ich zu Kristall erstarrte. Oder ist er etwa, während ich schlief, in diese Welt zurückgekehrt, womöglich noch stärker als zuvor? Nun gut, sollte es dem so sein, werde ich ihn erneut erschlagen, so oft es eben nötig ist. Ich werde in der Ruinenstadt Paddra nach ihm suchen, dort, wo einst unser Kampf auf Leben und Tod tobte. Fundort Um Vercingetorix gegenübertreten zu könne, müsst ihr die Mission 27 (Mithridates) und 51 (Spartakus) besiegt haben. Erst dann erwacht die Statue in Oerba, welche innerhalb der Hauptstory zu euch gesprochen hat. Dahinter verbirgt er sich… Dann müsst ihr euch nur noch in die Ruinenstadt teleportieren. Paradigmen Um den Kampf erfolgreich zu bestreiten, solltet ihr am besten alle Rollen eures Teams ganz oben haben. Zumindest die Rollen, die gebraucht werden. Ich würde sagen, schnappt euch das Standard-Team (Light, Hope & Fang) und stellt folgende Paradigmen ein: Angriffe und so *'Zornesaura': Er ist unverwundbar und bufft sich mit Courage, Ener oder Hast. Zudem heilt er sich um 8% des erlittenen Schadens… Habt ihr schon viel abgezogen, tuts weh. *'Gifthauch': Er bannt 2 Buffs von euch und schadet euch zudem noch *'Windsichel': Normaler Angriff, tut aber auch weh *'Flammentornado': Sein Spezial-Angriff. Ohne Buffs und Verteidiger seid ihr direkt tot. Der eigentliche Kampf right|310px So… jetzt geht’s erstmal richtig los. Aber vorab will ich euch noch was sagen: Seine Angriffskraft steigt, wenn er sich neue Flügel wachsen lässt. Dies geschieht, wenn ihr ihm 10, 40 & 70% der TP angezogen habt… Und er hat etwa 15.000.000TP… So, dann in den Kampf. Startet mit Malträtierung und haut erstmal ne Menge Debuffs drauf, um im Anschluss mit Blitzschlag schonmal anzugreifen. Irgendwann wird er dann Zornesaura einsetzen, dies tut er öfters im Kampf. Ist er wieder verwundbar, nutzt wieder Malträtierung, damit er nich gebufft bleibt. Ist er geschwächt, wechselt erneut zu Blitzschlag und haut drauf, sollte irgendeiner jedoch mehr TP verlieren, als es grün ist, solltet ihr schnell zu Grüne Front wechseln, damit ihr immer noch genügend Schaden anrichten könnt. Sollte er seinen Flammentornado einsetzen, dann wechselt ihr sofort zu Tresor, um den Schaden abzufangen. Heilt euch flott mit Lebenssinfonie und bufft euch mit Drillingsspalier. Nutzt erneut Malträtierung und haut dann wieder mit Blitzschlag drauf. Heilung wieder mit Grüne Front. Langsam aber sicher solltet ihr so an euer Ziel kommen. Schlusswort Nun denn, meine lieben Himmelsbefreier. Ihr habt Vercingetorix besiegt und somit den stärksten Cie‘th bezwungen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch, aber zudem hoffe ich auch, dass ich euch durch das ganze Spiel helfen konnte. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass dies mein letzter WT war, aber ab sofort werde ich etwas inaktiver. Man sieht sich irgendwann mal wieder, eure DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern